


tits out for the boys.

by 95liners



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: "fuck" and "baby" is used way too much, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rimming, Sexual Content, Titfucking, all kinks explicitly or implicitly stated are CONSENSUAL!, brief fingering, established johnyutae, jitties (johnny titties)], johnny works out a lot and his jits are BIG, johnyu are horndogs, taeyong is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: "His hands hurt from keeping his pecs pushed together, creating a tight space for Yuta to fuck through, but never was Johnny so glad for his and Jaehyun’s intense workout sessions."- or, where yuta loves johnny's chest a lot.





	tits out for the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 10 minutes because i was morny (mad & horny).
> 
> uhh the next chapter of FDA is coming soon, i swear.
> 
> this is my pwp debut, huh. 700+ words of pure, unbeta'ed SHIT.
> 
> have fun, fellow heathens.

_“I-I’m close … baby, I’m so cl-”_

 

Johnny whined – high-pitched for his voice, reverberating deep in his throat – and his head thumped back against the bed as Yuta’s hips stuttered and undulated on top of him.

“You feel so – _fuck_ – so good, Joh-Johnny,” Yuta’s words are punctuated with gasps and moans as his cock slides through the gap between Johnny’s pecs.

 

* * *

 

 

_(“Your ji-jitties!” Yuta had gasped out between laughter before, curled up on Taeyong’s lap and grinning wildly at Johnny’s expression of fond exasperation)_

 

* * *

 

 

Now, however, Yuta wasn’t laughing; his giggles were replaced with high-pitched whines and his grins were replaced with a look of sheer arousal and determination. His arms bracketed Johnny’s head, shaking slightly from both arousal and sheer exertion from holding himself up.

“Yuta … Yuta, baby-” Johnny’s not receiving _any_ stimulation to his dick at all, but seeing Yuta so desperate on top of him, using his body for his own pleasure, sent painfully delicious sparks straight to his cock,

His hands hurt from keeping his pecs pushed together, creating a tight space for Yuta to fuck through, but never was Johnny so glad for his and Jaehyun’s intense workout sessions that had resulted in his toned body; defined thighs and abs, muscly arms and, of course, his big chest.

 

* * *

 

 

_(“Johnny, what the fuck.” Taeyong’s voice was incredulous as he saw Johnny’s chest, free from clothing, Yuta hanging off his arm. “When did you get fucking stacked?”)_

 

* * *

 

 

“You doing good, baby?” Yuta nodded shakily, shifting his arms before leaning down to kiss Johnny roughly and piston his hips faster. The slick sounds of his balls hitting Johnny’s chest drew a deep groan from the older male, hips jerking up into the air wildly. His cock, already spent from an orgasm, twitched again and he could feel blood rushing south rapidly.

“I-I need, I need to come, Johnny,” Yuta whined, words dripping with desperation and neediness. His thrusts turned shallow, moans loud and unabashed against his boyfriend’s lips. “Please, baby, help me come?”

That was all Johnny needed for him to drop his hands and grip Yuta’s hips instead, yanking him up and over his face.

“My pleasure, sweetheart.”

The first lick around Yuta’s rim always sent Johnny wild, and it still does. Feeling how Yuta shakes above him, a choked curse in Japanese escaping his lips, revealed itself in how Johnny’s cock throbbed painfully, lying heavy against his thighs. Johnny tightened his arms around Yuta’s waist and thighs, pulling him _hard_ down against his tongue and hearing the younger man wail.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Johnny could already imagine Yuta now – sweat glistening over his skin and illuminating his tanned features; his eyes, shut tight as he moans deliciously loud into the bedroom; his thighs, shaking and trembling as Johnny fucks him open with his tongue – Yuta is every form of the word “gorgeous” to Johnny.

It only took a few more licks, precise and calculated, until Yuta was tensing above Johnny.

“John – _shit, baby_ – I’m really gonna, gonna fucking co-come-” Johnny gently pushed Yuta up slightly so he could suck in some air, wetting his middle finger before easing it past Yuta’s rim and relishing in his choked gasp.

“Then come, sweetheart. Come for me.”

It was like Johnny’s words automatically tapped into him, because as soon as the last word was out Yuta was tensing and coming with a low moan, shaking as Johnny gripped him tighter and ate him out furiously.

“Fuck, John – stop, John, baby _s’too much, too_ -” Johnny pulled away when Yuta began pushing at his head, shuffling down so he could flop next to his boyfriend and curl up.

“Good?” Yuta nodded at Johnny’s words, smiling tiredly and sneaking a hand down Johnny’s chest, only to be stopped.

“Let me do it, Yuta – you’re tired.” Johnny moved so he was on his knees next to Yuta, big hand wrapped around his cock and fisting it roughly. The burning pleasure was coiling in his gut, sitting hot and heavy, and groans punctuated the air each time Johnny roughly pulled at the head of his dick. Coupled with Yuta’s soft praises and fingertips ghosting his thighs, it wasn’t long until Johnny was coming with a groan of Yuta’s name and collapsing next to him.

“You good, baby? Didn’t hurt yourself?” Johnny nosed at Yuta’s shoulder, voice reverberating against his skin, and the Japanese male nodded slowly.

“Yeah – felt good, Johnny, so good.” The praise had Johnny’s oversensitive cock twitching against Yuta’s leg, which sent him into soft laughter. “Down, baby, down.”

 

* * *

 

 

_(Yuta and Johnny have never failed to let go of how Taeyong, their darling significant other to complete their trio, slept next to them on the bed and didn’t wake up once throughout the fucking.)_

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought this day would happen, but i did just write this.
> 
> don't talk to me about this, i need to wallow in my shame first.


End file.
